Reassurance
by FifiDoll
Summary: Set in the middle of Sexy. Kurt makes Blaine leave after their awkward conversation about sex. Puck notices something is up and goes to talk to Kurt.


**Reassurance**

Puck stood in the Hudmel kitchen, getting himself a glass of water as Finn sat in the living room, channel surfing for a sports game. They'd been hanging out more often; things were finally back to normal after the championship game. The tension was gone and replaced with the old friendship they were used to.

A noise from the stairs surprised him; he didn't know there was anyone else in the house. That greasy kid from Dalton walked through the kitchen and towards the door, looking a little confused and upset. Puck had seen him around and knew that he and Kurt were good friends or whatever, but he didn't actually care what the kid's name was. It was unusual that he was walking to the door by himself – usually Kurt followed him down to say goodbye.

"Dude, I found a game!" Finn shouted.

Puck walked into the living room, looking curiously back at the stairs. He set down his glass of water and said, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom, I'll be back."

Finn's eyes remained glued to the screen as he waved off his friend. Puck sighed at how easily Finn could be occupied – it was like he was a little kid or something. Puck took the stairs two at a time and looked towards Kurt's door. He didn't even know why he cared so much. When he heard a whimper come from the room, he had to peek through. The door wasn't shut all the way and the sight Puck was met with made him want to punch dapper-kid in the face.

Kurt sat at the end of his bed, his face buried in his hands, crying. His sobs shook his whole body and Puck had no idea why. Slowly he crept into the room, his presence unnoticed until he sat next to Kurt. The boy jumped, moving away from Puck and towards the window. He wiped at his face roughly, trying to cover the fact that he'd been crying, even though Puck had seen it more than he wished he had. "You could try knocking," Kurt said roughly.

"It was open," Puck shrugged.

Sniffling, Kurt walked towards his vanity, chin held high. "What did he do to you?"

Kurt spun menacingly, "Who says he did anything to me?"

"Why else would you be crying?"

Kurt didn't have anything to say to that. He bit his lip and fought back more tears as he replayed the afternoon over and over again in his head. "I…" Kurt trailed off. "I'm not sexy."

"Says who?" Puck asked.

Of all the things Kurt could have said, Puck certainly didn't expect _that_. "Blaine," Kurt hiccupped. "Sue ran into us at the coffee shop and told us the judges wanted to see sexy at Regionals. Blaine went and told the Warblers and we did this number…it was supposed to be sexy, but…apparently I just looked like a gassy baby penguin."

Puck snorted at the strange analogy, but then his expression softened. Kurt was obviously really upset about being told he wasn't sexy. "If you're trying to be sexy, just imitate the faces you make when you're…you know…with someone," Puck shrugged.

Kurt sighed and sat down next to Puck. He wrung his hands and admitted, "I don't even remember what I was doing when I made out with Brittany. Other than that, I have no experience."

"Seriously? The only person you've made out with is a_ girl_!" Puck asked.

It honestly surprised him. Kurt laughed a little at Puck's reaction and said, "Yeah. Back when I was pretending to be straight last year."

"You killed that Mellencamp song," the other boy admitted. "It was awesome."

"Thanks," Kurt said softly.

They sat in silence for a minute before Puck asked, "So you haven't kissed helmet hair?"

Kurt snorted at the nickname and said, "No."

"Huh, could have fooled me," Puck shrugged. "I don't know how he has any authority on sexy since he looks like a hobbit, but whatever."

"Be nice," Kurt warned, but he couldn't hide the laughter in his voice.

"The obvious solution here is you need to fool around with someone," Puck said simply. "You'll get what's-his-face's attention, you'll have fun, and then you'll feel sexy."

"Ha, like it's that simple," Kurt laughed.

He stood and wandered over to his desk. Shaking hands rearranged the books and pens on the desktop. Kurt couldn't really explain why he was getting nervous. Puck was just giving him advice. But the tone of his voice – it was strange. It made Kurt uneasy and he busied himself with unnecessary cleaning. With his back to Puck, it made the situation better. If Puck could see how much Kurt was blushing and shaking, he'd surely be made fun of. It sounded like Puck was offering himself to Kurt, but that would never happen, right?

Wrong.

Kurt spun around to find himself face to face with the other boy. He could feel Puck's breath on his lips and his face was flushed. He looked away timidly, his teeth chewing nervously on his lower lip. "We're not even touching and you're being sexy," Puck growled, surprising Kurt. Innocent eyes looked into Puck's incredulously. "That douche has no idea what he's talking about."

"Well…he…" Kurt argued, but he was cut off by a finger pressing to his lips.

He froze, looking over at Puck with wide eyes. He liked that Puck was just barely taller than him, rather than shorter than him like Blaine. Puck stared at Kurt with heavy-lidded eyes; his breathing tickled Kurt's lips and neither moved for a minute. His finger trailed gently across his lips and down his neck, sending shivers down the other boy's spine. Kurt gasped at the feeling and let his eyes flutter closed, his mind blank. "You gotta stop worrying about what other people think all the time," Puck whispered. "If Blaine doesn't think you're sexy when you're being yourself, he's not worth it."

Puck's words made sense to Kurt, but at the same time they hurt. Blaine was gay, they sang flirty duets together, and he was at least _considering_ dating Kurt. So why was Puck sounding so…endearing? Like he had feelings for Kurt or something? Their noses were touching now and Kurt's mind was racing. Puck's finger trailed further down Kurt's body, along his arm, stopping at his fingertips. Kurt bit his lip as Puck entwined their fingers.

"You're so damn sexy Kurt."

A million thoughts flew through Kurt's mind, most of which centering around confusion. He weakly stuttered out, "Bu…but you're s-straight."

"Yeah, I am," Puck nodded simply. "But that doesn't mean I know a nice ass when I see one."

Kurt frowned; his _ass_ was sexy, _he_ wasn't. "You gotta stop letting that douche get to you," Puck leaned in and whispered in his ear. Kurt shivered as he continued, "Honestly, you're sexy all the fucking time."

Then as quickly as it all happened, Puck was gone. He turned and walked out of Kurt's room leaving the other boy cold and shaken. Did Puck really think that much of him? He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes still looking a little terrified. Staring at his reflection, Kurt took in the flush of his cheeks and how pouty his lips looked after he'd bitten them. Tilting his head in thoughtfulness, he admitted that maybe there was some appeal to all of that.

What he couldn't forget about, though, was how honest Puck had been. A straight guy thought he was sexy? He wasn't sure whether he should be scared or proud of that. Whatever it all meant, it left Kurt feeling a little better than when Blaine had left.


End file.
